My best friend
by Greysonator
Summary: Greyson Chance, a lame kid, but a strong heart. Best friend of Dannie, yes, she is a girl. Will the two have more than "friendship" between them?-Future crossover of Zendaya and Bella from Shake it up-rated T for language and future mild violence
1. Greyson

If I could rule the world, we would have all been nerds. Honestly, If I did, we may still be ruling the 80's.

If I did, we would not judge one another like we do now.

Because I am in love with a boy named Greyson Chance.

My name is Dannie, I am a fourteen year old nerd, with dark brown hair, I have an emo haircut, and I wear blue rimmed glasses. My wardrobe, comfortable. Mainly emo, but some secretly girly, those of which I will never bring myself to wear in public. And I am MADLY IN LOVE with my Best friend, Greyson.

We were friend since the fourth grade. Seeming he was picked last in kickball, and then when he actually kicked the ball, it was like a sonic boom, and the ball flew over the fence on the other side of the field!

Since then, everyone fights over him when it comes to kickball.

But kickball or not, I was in love with him.

Anyways, Today we met up at school, he was wearing his favorite little flannel shirt, he pushed up the sleeve so they wouldn't go anywhere past his fore arm. He unbuttoned it, revealing his AC DC t-shirt I remember his brother used to own, and after he left for college, I remember him giving it to him, right before he drove off.

We never saw him again after that. He died in a car crash, drunk and broke down, one Saturday night, after a college party. We don't know where exactly it was that he had wanted to be, but that was never a concern to his family.

He laid eyes on me and smiled. His cute, _boyish_ smile made me melt a little inside.

I ran up to him and he slumped his dark blue backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You got new shoes?" I asked, looking down at his what used to be white dirty and worn out converse, which were now black high-tops.

"Yeah, my mom found a twenty dollar bill under the table at Denny's, so I scored some new shoes."

"Well now they match mine." I laughed, watching him compare his shoes to mine.

"Nah, your feet are bigger." He joked. I shoved his shoulder playfully.

The truth was, my feet were just small. He had told me they were big once to make me feel better, but of course, it didn't. So now it become an inside joke between us.

We walked through the halls, everyone's attention directing to everything and everyone, except for us. Which I enjoyed, being one who freaks out when a hot guy comes my way. Although that was only once in kindergarten, When Steven Backstrome decided to chat with me at recess, I was so close to having an _accident,_ if you know what I mean. But ever since that day, I freak out around everyone but Greyson.

He looked at me, and said, "I cannot believe we're so invisible to these people."

I rolled my eyes. "I prefer to think of it as a good thing." I told him. "The scariest place to me is the center of attention."

It's Middle School, anyways. It's not like anyone cares, right?

"Well…yeah, I guess." He shrugged. We stopped at his locker, one locker away from mine. He had this special song to help him remember his code, which he won't tell me. I already know it, though. 7 left, 32 right, and then 2 left again.

He opened his locker right before I did, and took out his math book. I pulled out mine as well. He closed his locker and peeked into mine. I pulled out my journal and placed it in the spot that my math book once was, on my history book. I shut my locker, bumping into Greyson a tiny bit. He backed up. "Sorry Grey."

"It's fine." He said, his cheeks were red, so he looked down. That's about the closest he will ever get to a girl, or so he thinks.

The bell rang, we ran to class.

(BLAHBLAHBLAH SKIPPING CLASS YADAYADAYADA)

Yay! Its Recess!

Greyson and I walk around school campus, talking about how stupid the substitute was, who had to look down at the book whenever someone gave an answer. Never could explain the question, _why? _

Then Greyson said, "Want to come over, after school?"

I sighed. "Greyson, you're right across the street. Do you really have to ask?"

He laughed. Though, he seemed to have something on his mind. Something, _questionable_.


	2. Lisa Chance

That day, after the bell rang, Greyson and I walked home together. We did spend an awful lot of time together. In fact, after school I come straight to his house, put my bag down, and open the fridge. Usually he is home alone for the first couple of hours, but he'll tell me when he sees his mother's car. Then I would take a more, _respectful,_ approach.

Today, she wasn't home. So, I raided the fridge.

"What's on the menu, chef Dannie?" says Greyson, laughing at his own joke.

"Left over pizza, apparently." I responded, pulling out the container with cheese pizza inside. I threw it on a plate and pushed it into the microwave.

"Well that sounds, mouthwatering." Greyson jokes. He sits on the chair that's place behind the short wall, dividing the kitchen from the dining room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Homework?" He asks.

We sit in silence, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was a good one." I said, sighing.

"Air hockey?" he asks. Then something occurred to me, that he doesn't have a hockey table.

"Since when did you get a hockey table?" I say, because I am here every day, and I know everything that goes on in this house.

He laughs. "This morning. My cousin gave it to my dad." He says, a second before the microwave dings. The pizzas done.

I pull out the plate, which was flaming hot, and set it in front of Greyson.

" Bon' Appetit." We grab the pizza, and I eat standing up.

"But seriously, you up for some air hockey or what?" he asks, taking a big bite of cheese.

I think for a moment, and then I grabbed the plate and said, "Lead the way."

He did, and he took me to the basement, a dusty old place that used to be my favorite place when I was 9, but that was when I could fit through the door underneath the stairs. It was also when Greyson _kissed_ me.

"Boy, this place brings memories doesn't it?"

I turned around, not realizing how close Greyson and I was. I looked up at him, he looked down a little. Being an inch away from his height, and his face, gave me chills down my spine. It was a nice feeling, but, Greyson seemed nervous. He turned around.

He pulled the blanket that lies over the table. He switched on a button, and noise and cool air generated from the table.

I smiled. "Cool!"

He smiled back. "Prepare to get your butt kicked."

"Okay, but remember," I pulled out the puck. "You can't hit a girl."

The puck dashed into the goal. Greyson's goal, that is. 7 times in fact.

He looked exhausted.

"Here, how about we make a bet." I say, which doesn't lift his spirit much. "Loser has to do all the work for the next project."

"We don't have to bet, I'm doing the work, anyways." He says.

"True, but can we try, just one more time, please?" I smile sweetly.

He grumbles. "Fine."

He shoots, he scores. "See, I'll do the project."

He seems amazed. "I won?" he says. "I really won! HAHA! You actually lost!"

Now he's gone too far. "Yes, I lost, so I will do the project. But You won't be getting anything higher than a D+."

He frowns. "Okay fine, I'll do it."

I laugh, seems like I always weasel my way out of things.

I heard his mom's car horn. I grabbed the plate and ran upstairs.

We sat on the couch as if nothing happened and pulled out our homework, as fast as we could. I still can't believe his mother thinks I was a good influence on him.

The door unlocked and in came Greyson mother. "Hi mom." Says Greyson.

"Hey, Lisa." I said.

"Hi kids, how long have you been here?" She asks.

"About an hour." Greyson says.

"Oh." She sighed. She went up to her room.

Lisa never liked people to call her "Miss. Chance."

It reminds her of her husband, who is now on a boat with a woman half his age. He divorced her after Greyson turned 2. He was glad though; Greyson said he was too young to remember him, anyways.

His brother and sister is off to college, so it was just him and his mom, who worked six days a week, so Greyson felt it was just me and him. He grew attached to me that every now and then, he "Doses off" and grabs my hand. Sometimes he'll past my knee, if I need something to cheer me up.

He smiles at me, I don't know why, but I smile back, anyways.


	3. Bracelets

Greyson looked down at his paper, slouching against the arm of the couch with his legs arched in front of him.

Math…Science…History… they were all the same. It had been difficult for me, but easy for him.

I guess he's the reason I passed the 7th grade.

"Greyson, what you get for number four?" I ask, finally looking at something else other than my paper.

"I got, 47.9834 Over Pi." He says.

What?

"You managed without a calculator?" I ask, amazed of how fast he comes up with this stuff. It's funny how smart yet so dumb he can be.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." He says, popping his collar. I give a light laugh.

After words, Greyson pokes my shoulder. "You want to go to the park, down the street?"

I sit and think. I have my phone, but my mother might still freak out if I'm not at Greyson's house. I send her a small text and we head off.

At the park, it's just a grassy place in the middle of the woods. No trees, just dry, tall grass.

We sit down in the middle; we usually bring our backpacks, as we did today. It's become a habit, because before, when he wasn't allowed to be home alone, we would come here for a few hours.

He looked at me, frowning, though he seemed tense.

"What?" I ask, seeming he was nervous.

"Well, you see, I want to tell you something." Oh boy.

"You can tell me anything." I say. "I wouldn't mind if you were crushing on someone." I say and nudge his shoulder.

"Um, yeah." he said. "I got you something."

I'm a little flattered, but in all honesty, he's terrible at gifts. But it's usually a joke.

Last year, we spent so much time making bad jokes about the snuggy; he got me one for my birthday. We laughed it off and got me a journal instead. He agreed with me when I said it was so fucking messed up.

He dug into his bag and pulled out a bracelet. "My sister made it, before she left for college." he said.

"He told me to give it to a good friend, one that I'll be able to keep."

I smiled and he tied it around my wrist. It was braided red, orange, and yellow. Not my favorite colors, but an excellent combination. It had some loose strings, but it was perfect, to me.

"I have one, too." He told me, showing me his wrist. He's worn it every day for the past couple of years.

I remember seeing his sister, sitting alone in her brightly painted room, sitting on the floor, making these.

I gave Greyson a hug. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "No big deal."

I giggled. "That's why you were so nervous." i say sarcastically.

We laughed together. He placed his hand on my knee.

I held his hand. "But, I really want to know. Why were you so nervous?"

He gripped my hand. "I didn't think you'd like it…" he frowned.

"I don't." I said. I saw his eyes dart to me. Worried was written all over his face. "I love it." I added softly. His smile brightens.


	4. Maya

Greyson puts his arm around me, I wonder if he notices the goose bumps forming on my arms. I put my head on his shoulder.

"What if I told you I had a crush on your friend, Maya?" Greyson Said. My heart stopped.

Maya was meaning, dreadful, a giant whiner who never leaves me alone. I would kill him, or maybe her if they ever dated. "I would slap you in the face." I say. I would.

"Well then I've got some bad news." As he says so, I slap him in the face. He covers his cheek, which is red no. Though he had seen it coming, so he didn't say "Ouch," or anything to show how much pain he had experienced.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell, standing up, so I tower over him, now.

"I'm sorry, but she seems like she likes me." He says, standing up. I see a red mark on his right cheek.

"She likes everyone! Has it ever occurred to you how winey, bitchy, or stupid she is?" I shout, causing birds to scatter around me. The yelling also scares him a bit.

He looks down. "I'm sorry, but I'm asking her out and, you can't change that." He says. He'll regret his words.

I sigh, and say" Fine. Have fun with that fucking slut." I grab my backpack, and walk away. He calls for me, but he knows me well enough to know I'm not going to stop.

I come home crying, my mother on her blue tooth, and too busy to notice. Running upstairs, I closed my door with a slam.

I could cry, but I was too upset for that. My breath was heavy, I felt like pulling my brown hair out, as if I could yank it all out. Pacing, I found a picture, and threw it across the room. It shattered, and I picked up another one, with my dad, in his military uniform. I throw it, and then regret it. I picked it up, and cried. It feels like I've blamed this on my father, a man I didn't even know. I cracked the glass, and I cried even more. I put it back on my dresser, and pick up the other photo. It was my 9th birthday. Standing next to Greyson, with his un-straight teeth, I cry even more. Sliding my back against the wall, my grip on the purple handmade frame doesn't loosen. My mother comes bursting through the door. She's distant, yes, but she knows what is going on. I don't have many problems, but she knows it must be Greyson. Who else would it be? I'm at his house every day, and I don't spend much time with anyone else.

She sits with me, hugging me tightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?" As if she has to ask.

I look up at her, my eyes puffy, by now. She pretends not to notice, as she pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well…" I start. My voice is jumpy from my crying.

"Greyson has a crush on my friend, Maya, right?"

She stops me there. I know for a fact that she has no liking for Maya. "Maya? Oh no, not her."

"Yeah, well, he says he's going to ask her out, and I keep telling him he's not going to appreciate him. Actually, I said she was a stupid idiot. But He says that nothing I say will change his mind." I finished. I stop myself from saying _Actually; I said she was a bitch. I also told him she was a fucking slut._

She nods, but then says" Okay, what is _really_ bothering you?"

"Well, I feel like, if he dates her, we'll be spending less time together." I don't mention the part where I liked him.

"Honey, If he ever becomes distant with you, I want you to tell him that. But I also want you to support his decisions, no matter what they are. But if he smokes marijuana, I want you to punch the shit outta him, okay?" My mom says, and I give a small giggle.

She kisses the top of my head, and leaves the room, leaving me to regret. Maybe she's right. Maybe, I was worried for nothing. But maybe I'm not. What if my little Grey is slipping away from me?


	5. Hes stupid, really

The next day, I woke up at 7:00. Lazy, drab, and hair, terribly messed up, beyond repair, maybe even.

My mom had spent the time to make pancakes, I guess she felt bad. I brushed my hair, peeled off my pajamas, and dug into my closet. It was a walk in, it wasn't big, but it could fit all of my clothes, so I wasn't complaining. I picked out a chunky grey sweater with a picture of snoopy from Charlie Brown on it that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of denim skinny jeans. I wore the same shoes as the day before; it wasn't like I had another pair. Well, at least, one I would wear. I grabbed the necklace on my dresser. IA dog tag, with my Father's name printed on it. _Derrick Swaine._ That would make me, Dannie Swaine.

I was prepared to put up with Greyson. But that made me have the urge to change. I rushed to my room.

I hated how whenever I think of Greyson, it makes me think of how I look. Usually, the answer was stupid.

I pulled out an _Alice in wonderland _red V-neck shirt with The Evil Queen on it, and covered it with a red, plaid jacket with a grey hood. The sleeves go down ¾ of my arm. I leave my high tops alone, but change into bleached denim shorts with patches on them, and head for pancakes. My mother scrapes them off of the tray and onto my plate. They were into the shape of stars, like she used to make them when I was six. I devoured every bit.

I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door with my backpack. Hopping on my red mongoose bike, I headed for school. I usually wait for Greyson, but he knows I hold a grudge. But I guess an exception has been made. I stop, and put my iPod on. With the head phones on, _Fences _by the Band Paramore came on. I began to peddle again.

When I get to the campus, I park my bike on the bike rack. I slump my bag over my shoulders. I spot Maya, wearing a pair of brown shorts and a floral tank top, an orange skinned cardigan covers it, barely. She doesn't look…_ entirely_ like a slut. Kind of….

Then, what fears me most is Greyson, who is eyeing her, nervously. But he doesn't seem to be making a move, which makes me a little happier. But no, I need to support him. He is not going to give up because I say so.

I rush to him. "Greyson!"

He looks at me, tempting to smile, but discards that thought and looks down, expecting punishment.

"Greyson, look at me." I say, as soon as I meet him. He does.

I was two inches away from his face. "I'm sorry." He looked shocked. Though, I can't blame him. "I need to support you, no matter what choice you make. It's 100% your choice." He smiles at me, hugging me. My face buried into his shoulder, since he's left it nowhere else to go, he swung me back and forth a bit. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, limiting my movement. I laugh. "Go! Ask her out, before she sees you _flirting_ with someone else." He laughed, and then rushed over to Maya.

They giggled, they laughed, and he put his arm around her. He pushed up the sleeve of his thin black hoodie, and they smiled. He leaned against the railing, and I glanced there way every now and then. Maya probably saw me, but Greyson's full attention was fixed on Maya. He smiled his cute little smile that makes me melt inside.

What was this feeling, anger? Sadness? Or possibly, _jealousy?_ I know for a fact I was jealous.

Then Maya turned to him, stood on her tip toes, and pecked his cheek.

Okay, now I was furious. But I had to support him.

Honestly, it hurt. To know that he's fallen into someone else's embraced. To know that he's in love. I'm happy for him, but It feels like my heart has been stepped on, and it left Mayas foot print on it. I'll barely get by, but if he ends up in tears, she's so fucking dead. Better yet, I'm burying her six feet under.


	6. The Cheater

I heard the bell ring. I rushed off to class, feeling unusual, not being with Greyson. I felt almost, _undone. _Well, with or without him, I went to class.

(SKIPPING SKIPPING SKIPPING)

He was acting strange; he has refused to hang out with me at recess, (which he'll pay for when I get home.)

I have to _make _him sit with me at lunch. Then again, it was either that, or a table full of fake blondes and fake noses. So he gladly sat with me.

"What the hell?" I say. He should understand what that means.

"Well I'm sorry; she wants me to hang out with her all the time." He knew what it meant.

What was I supposed to say now? _Say no, because I _love_ you? _Or _she's a slut and you'll end up crying in front of the whole school?_

I put on a smile. "Look, I'm happy for you. But I want you to remember that we're still best friends." I said, surprised by my serious tone.

He flashes a small smile. "I'll never forget that, Dannie."

"You better not." I say, he chuckles.

But he lied. He lied to me.

A few weeks later, he hasn't answered my texts, picked up my calls, hang out at lunch, I'm left to hang out with Trina, an overly dramatic soccer player. At least SHE never leaves my side.

But I've had enough of it. So the next day, I throw on a regular light brown tank top with the words PARAMORE written on it over and over in different fonts, pointing every direction. I add tight skinny jeans, which are ripped a little here and there. My high tops are a priority. I grab a dark blue blazer.

I make myself a bowl of cereal, see my mother has left for work, grab my backpack, and go.

I put in my headphones. It's not Over by Daughtry plays. My iPod can read my mind.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

It shows determination. I'm determined to smack the shit outta Greyson, today.

Okay, I won't do that. But I will show him that he's lied, about remembering our friendship. He's been brainwashed by Maya.

When I get to school, I see Greyson immediately. With… Maya. He looked different. He spiked up his hair a little, and he was wearing a jacket with pleather sleeves, and new shoes. White Supras. He's killing me here.

Maya leaves, which gives me the perfect chance to talk to him. He pulls out his phone.

I walk over to him, and smack the phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" He shouts, frowning at me.

"Oh Hey! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry. Hey, wait a second, I know you. Remember me?" I say, sarcastically. "I'm your best friend! Oh wait, I stand corrected. I _was_ your best friend."

"What? Is it because I don't sit at lunch with you?" he says, as if he's actually right.

"No. It's much more than that." I say. "You don't answer my calls, my texts, my emails, you don't even notice me in class, and it's as if you don't know me anymore!"

"Well, I'm sorry! You know how much I love Maya." he says.

"Oh so Maya is your top priority now?" I yell. I'm surprised no one hears. The mornings are pretty loud.

"No! It's always been you! I just don't want to lose her-"I cut him off.

"Well you know what? Have you ever thought you would be on the verge of losing your best friend?" I shout. "You know what, that's not why I was mad in the first place. I'm mad because you lied to me!"

"When did I ever lie to you?" He said. His voice was more filled with curiosity than anger.

"When you said you would never forget that we are best friends." I say, showing less frustration in my voice.

"I didn't!" he says.

I look into his eyes. "Did you?"

He frowned. Nope, he didn't.

I pulled out his arm. Then I pulled up his sleeve. "Remember these?" I say, referring to the bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said. Usually I don't accept just that, but I'll let it slide, because I can't stay mad at him for so long.

We walk around the campus, and I hear something in the band room. Laughing is what it sounds like. A girl's laugh. I peeked through the window, on the swinging door. It was Maya, laughing with some cute boy from science. Kissing even…Kissing!

She stops, and Greyson peeks. "That's where she went." He says. He wasn't sad at all, he had no idea what was going on.

"Greyson, I think we should go." I said.

"You can go, but I promise to catch up with you later."

"But Grey, I can't-"he cuts me off.

"I've got to go get my stuff outta the orchestra room, down the hall, anyway." He says.

I leave. I know this won't end well. I'll be back in a minute or two to see if he's balling his eyes out.

Two minutes later, I see Maya running out of the building. I run inside to see if he's crying.

He is. I run to him, down the hall, and wrap my arms around him.

"What happened?" Like I have to ask.

"Maya, s-sh-she" he stuttered, jumpy from crying. I stopped him. I gave him a hug. He remains huddled up, but I lay my head on his shoulder, then he squeezes me. Maybe a little too tightly. I feel his tears on my shoulder.

I hushed him. He looked up at me. He stared deep into my eyes.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! haha itll be up soon( but i think we all know whats going to happen.) ;)


	7. So close

He was leaning in! He place on hand on my cheek and… The stupid Bell rang. THE MOTHER FUCKING BELL JUST HAD TO RING NOW!

He stopped. "I'm sorry." He says. I will never get another chance now. "It's ok." I said. I hate my life. "Come on were going to be late."

I grabbed him by the arm and helped him up. He put an arm around my shoulder, and we walked to math class, not forgetting our backpacks.

After class, Greyson tells me to meet him at the field.

"Greyson, I'll be walking home with you. You don't need to ask!" I say, for the millionth time-today.

I have the urge to kiss his cheek, all day, now.

Well, after school, he took me straight to the field. As we love to say as, the park.

He held my hand and said, "What if I said I had another crush?"

I give him the are-you-kidding-me? Look.

"I know! I know, but will you support me, even if it were, let's say…you?" he says.

Well Duh I would. "Of course I would." I say.

"Good." He says, sitting down. "Remember when we were 9, we kissed under the stairs?"

"Yeah…" I'm excited as to where this is going….

"And we said we would never try it again? Unless we one day, wanted to?" I nodded my head.

He leaned forward, from right next to me and said, "Today is the day."

He grabbed my cheek, and _kissed _me. A long 5 seconds worth, I felt like butterflies were scattering inside my stomach. I pull away, smile, put my arm around his neck, and kiss him again.

Then I woke up.

It was a dream?

It was all my imagination. Greyson would never kiss me, especially not like that. That made me so frustrated.

Greyson Never took me to the field. We went straight to his house, and ate left over pizza, again. No, he didn't kiss me? Okay, that officially pissed me off, but it was all a dream. I felt like screaming into my fucking pillow!

I was mortified at myself, until I heard Greyson knock at my window. He was damn lucky my brother was the only one home.

Yes, my brother, Tommy. He's a sixteen year old boy who specializes in pissing me off.

Anyways, I lifted up the window, and he sat down on the window seal. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." I say, switching on my lamp.

"I couldn't sleep." He says.

I looked down. "Me neither."

"Can I try something?" he says. I don't expect him to kiss me anymore, but part of me still has hoped that if he does, I won't be dreaming.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." I reply. "As long as you're not going to date that bitch of a Trina. He smiled a little.

He looks almost, depressed. Of course, his girlfriend is cheating on him; I don't expect him to be jumping for joy. He looks me in the eyes, my gaze locked on his. "Close your eyes." He says, more confident than when he gave me a beaded bracelet. It was as if all of the muscles in his were relaxed, because I saw them tense up again, before my eyes could shut.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt his breath on my ace, and his hand between my loose strands of hair and my cheek. He _kissed my cheek. _He then said, "I just wanted to try."

I was dissapointed. He really did think of me as just a friend. Nothing more than _BFFs_. Honestly, it hurt. It shot me in the heart, and I was slowly dying inside. I wonder if he can see my pain, from the outside. because I was bleeding on the inside.


	8. Diolog: Skip Chapter

Dialog? For Dannie Swanson.

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Favorite Band: Paramore/Linkin Park**

**Favorite song: The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga**

**Favorite Disney Movie: Cars 2**

**Favorite Movie: Titanic**

**Favorite Book: The Hunger Games**

**Favorite Brand: Route 66**

**One word to describe her: Badass**

**Best Friend: Greyson Chance**

**Crush: Greyson Chance**

**I.Q: 113**

**Strengths: Baseball, Art, Writing, Running (short distances)**

**Weakness: Math, Science**

**Role Model: Marilyn Monroe**

**Birth Place: Washington, Seattle**

**Date of Birth: April 15**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 98**

**Gender (Duh): Female**

**Pair of shoes: Converse**

**TV show: One Tree Hill**

**Actor: Johnny Depp**

**Actress: Penelope Cruz**

**Animal: Monkey**

**Present day home: Oklahoma**

**Nationality: Swedish, Mexican, Italian, so forth**

**Random Trait: Clumsy**


	9. Maya rises

I had butterflies in my stomach, even hours after the incident. I wore a blue V-neck shirt with a picture of Bob Marley, and Capri shorts. I'll never give up on my high tops. I grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door. I said goodbye to my brother, who ate the last strawberry pop tart.

Greyson was waiting with his backpack, wearing his High-tops again. He held my hand and we walked to school.

"Greyson?" I ask. He faces me.

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask.

He frowned. "Well, I knew it would feel different now, 4 years later." He better not bring up that I've never kissed a boy. "And besides, I'm the only person you'd ever kissed, and we were 9." He brought it up.

"Shush! If anyone finds out, you're the first one to go." I say.

"Sorry." He says.

"By the way, you left something at my house last night." I say, pulling out a golden locket in the shape of an oval. It hung heavily on a golden chain.

He snatched it out of my hand. "Oh! That's nothing." He says. It was definitely something.

"Sure…"I say.

He looked at me to say, _please just go with it_.

I raise my hands in the air as if to say _alright, you win._

Whatever it is, I'll try my best to grant him a favor.

At school, Maya comes up to me while Greyson goes to his locker. She pulls me aside. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Stay away from him." She says.-Wait, excuse me?

"What?" I say.

"You know what. I'm planning on getting him back, and you can't get in the way of that." Confusion spreads.

"I'm his friend! And you're my friend!" I say. No, were not, but she's thought so for the past few years. She guards my neck with her forearm.

"Do you think I care? Stay away from him, and no one gets hurt." She says.

I actually felt scared for a second. I was partly frightened for myself but also because I have underestimated her before.

I grab her arm and push her away. "You're not the only one who should be afraid." I growl. Walking away, she yanks me back.

"We'll see about that." She says. We both remain serious through our expressions. We walk away, shattering our _friendship. _Or at least what was left of it.


	10. The Party

I love you. I've learned that it is the hardest thing to say.

I love him. That is the hardest thing to admit.

He loves me? Save your lies for someone who will fall for them. Please. It will only make me die a little more inside.

It was Saturday, the best day of the week. I intended to do absolutely nothing. I wasn't going to think about Greyson, his family, Maya, Trina, my mother, and with the exception of my brother, Tommy. He acted like he never had a care in the world. But really, aall of it builds up into his system, and every once in a while, he lets his feelings out.

He almost thinks like, a _girl._

I need that, concidering I've only hung out with Greyson for the past four years.

He walked into my room. "Where's the pudding?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's still in the cabinet, why don't you try looking?"I ask.

He runs downstairs, probably for the pudding cup.

I slide my laptop out between the matress and the bed post. Silver, with roxy stickers, was my laptop.

My phone was on, so I got a call from Grey. I rejected it. Today was about me.

I'll tell him my phone was off.

Tommy came back, the pudding missing rom his hand. "What happened? I thought you were getting the pudding?"

Tommy shrugged. "I was too lazy to get it."

I rolled my eyes. Tommy sat down on the chair next to my desktop. "You really need to clean your room." He says, looking around. It was cluttered, I'll admit, but really just around my hamper, where I missed to throw my clothes in. My bed was unmade, but other than that, it was perfectly normal.

"Says the boy who stepped on a moldy peanut butter sandwhich in his room the other day." I say. He glares a little at me.

"It was a midnight snack." Tommy protests.

"Then how do you explain your dirty gym socks on the lava lamp I got you, last christmas?" I add.

Tommy gives me a squinty eyed look. "Well played…" I chuckle.

Tommy wasn't the cleanest kid. And maybe, just _maybe_ there was someone even messier, somewhere out there. My mother and I talk about how we have hopes that he'll marry a maid.

Tommy looks a bit more serious now. " Look, kiddo," he says.

"Moms on a buisness trip for 3 days, and, I was planning to throw a party. I don't want you to be around a bunch of Perverts, so, could you stay over someones house, tonight?" He asks, his eyes pleading for a yes.

I find this to be a good opertunity to scrape up some money. "$30, and I heard nothing." I say.

He gives me a you-little-bitch-look. He reluctantly pulls 30 from his pocket.

I now have 30 dollars.

He sends me away to my friend Lindy's house. I barely hang out with her, but of all people, I'm glad its her.

Lindy was there for girl talk, I guess.

I packed my bags, put my sleepingbag, hairbrush, and so on into the dufflebag as my brother litterally hawled me out the door.

Guests must be coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Today, Greyson had come up to me.

He waved a flyer in my face. " SCHOOL DANCE!" he shouted.

" OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED I COULD JUST DIE! have you picked out your dress yet?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. I was thinking we should probably go together. Not to sound weird but, we don't have dates, and its free food."

I scoffed." I do so have a date!" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I sighed. "No..." I said. " But that doesn't mean I won't find one."

"But will you?"

"Okay lets go." he smiled as I said that.

He stuffed the flyer in his backpack. Then he looked up at me.

"What?" I said.

" You seem... different." She says. WHAT?

" What?" I repeat.

" Um... nevermind." And he continued on like nothing had happened.

**(OKAY so im switching POV today... )**

**GREYSON**

Her eyes were so beautiful... wait what? What did I just say? What the fuck?

Ugh... Lately I've been feeling different around Dannie. In fact, I'm starting to think of her as Daniella again. The sweet girl. Jeez, I never thought I would see her again.

" Hey Grey?'' she said.

I faced her. "Hmm."

"Why do you want to go to this dance so badly?"

" Uh... I wanted to... play a song!" _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?_

She smiled, in a sort of humurous way. "You sing?" I was kind of offended by that, but I have never told her about my music. I don't even like singing. Well, in front of people.

" Hehe... apperently... because I just said it... out loud..." I said, nervously, my act was visible.

" Well, in that case, I'll go." she smiled again. She had such a pretty smile! _WHAT AM I SAYING?_

I might be developing feelings for Dannie. And that feels gross. Its like a crocodile and a chicken going out for coffee. I was the chicken.

We went on normally, making _thats what she said_ jokes, and _that awkward moment when_ stuff. I felt this wierd feeling in my stomache. Like something brushing up against the inside of my stomache. Ugh.

She said that her brother was throwing a party tomorrow night, again. Apperently, she slept over a friends house that night, and she wants to see what her brother was up to. She was right, Tommy couldn't be that popular, he's kind of a whimp.

I was determined to go, our suspicions were the same.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I dressed in an ACDC t-shirt and jeans that were worn out in the knees. I took my grey hoodie from the hamper and smelled it.

_Eh._ I'll be fine.

I slipped it on and tip toes down stairs. Step by step, slowly...

_CREAK!_

Damn it. The stairs. crew it, Im crawling out the window.

I opened my window about a foot in a half, just enough for me to slide through, and I tumbled down the roof. My jacket kept me from sliding down too much, but It felt like my back was being ripped open. _Fuck._ I thought to myself. _Burns like hell._

Dylan came from behind the bushes, and I expected her to say "Hi!" but instead she said, "You comin,or are you gonna sleep on your roof?!"

I replied with a" Who do you think I am, SUPERMAN?!"

She rolled her eyes and told me " Whatever gets you down quicker works for me- unless your mom sees you, because then it'll be every man for themselves."

I gave her a glare. " OH ." Sarcasm coated over my words. I jumped down and landed on my feet, then quickly fell to my knees, which then made me land on my face.

"Ouch.." I got up and brushed myself off. I thinkI heard Dylan ask if I was alright, but I didnt care, I just kept walking towards the booming music at Dylans house, with kids dancing and drinking, and i swear I see a few vomiting in the backyard bushes.

Party Rock Anthem Was playing, people cheered when it started, and Dylan looked at me. "I wonder if someones making out in my room..." She says. "OH CRAP." She runs upstairs and I follow.

2 people were snogging, getting ready for a home run. "OUT." She commanded. They didnt repond. She threw her shoe at them and they ran out muttering word under their breath._ They're drunk._

And now we were in Dylans room. _THAT made me nervous._


	13. The Truth comes out

_Greyson, I love you._

_There I said it. I Love you._

_Let me tell you something, you may already know about me. Im not good with words. SO. Let me give you some lyrics that describe myself._

_Those Three words are said too much, but not enough.- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

_There are many things that I Would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall.- Wonderwall By Oasis_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, How wonderful life is while you're in the world. - Your Song by Elton John_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.- Iris by GooGoo Dolls_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow.- Give Me Love By Ed Sheeran_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles,Never wanna put my heart on the line. But swimming in your world is something spiritual, I'm born again every time you spend the night. - Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars_

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. - Only Exception by Paramore_

_I guess its my turn now..._

_I've been playing the guessing game with my self for so long, up until recently. Do I like you? Nah. Well I don't like you. In fact I hate you sometimes. But I doesn't mean that I don't love you._


	14. A risk taken

BY THE WAY that last chapter was a dialog of thoughts.

Sorry if i scared you.

-Sky

PS I may have called Dannie Dylan? Yeah I'm writing a story for school and the main character is a little boy named Dylan so if I call Dannie any names other than her own, I'm sorry...

* * *

**GREYSONS POV**

****Alone in her room, I looked at Dannie, who sighed and fell on her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up, and pulled the locket out of my pocket. Dannie asked, " Whats in it?"

It was a picture of me inside. And on the other was Maya... I couldn't figure out how to open it once it was closed, but I still don't know why I kept it. I guess I just couldn't let it go.

" Maya gave it to me." I said. She was looking straight at me now.

"Im sorry... What?" She questioned. I saw her face tilt a bit, as she showed a look of disbelief.

"Yeah... But I can't even get it open after she gave it to me... She told me not to close it but who cares anymore..." I guess she noticed my sad expression. She pulled it out of my hands with the chain and placed it on her dresser. She opened the first drawer and pulled out a hammer... Why did she have a hammer in her dresser? Anyway, she pounded the hammer onto the lock and it opened. She pulled out the picture of Maya took out a lighter, (which was ALSO for some reason in her dresser,) and hovered the flame under it. The picture burned, and she blew the flame out, only a tiny piece of it left. She sat down again, and turned to me, handing me the lock.

Her hand placed towards me, I grabbed it, and as I looked into her eyes, my hand slowly slipped out of hers. By then I was still looking into her eyes, leaning in, is where I found myself, and leaning in is also where i found her.

I was an inch from her lips as my eyes began to close, when a drunk bastard and an anti-sober bitch walked in.

They said, "OOPS ITS TAKEN! LETS TRY THE CLOSET PLACE WITH THE PICTURE OF THE BABE IN A BIKINI!" and they laughed, walking towards Tommy's room. When they closed the door behind them, I saw Dannie looking the other way, now sitting as far away as possible. I couldn't handle it anymore. I tried time after time to kiss her, and something always happened to mess me up.

I pulled that motherfucker towards me and I kissed her.

Yes you heard right, I finally kissed her. And the best part is, She didn't turn away. The even better part is, It wasn't a dream.

This was real.


	15. Dialog update

Okay guys, well since i've been sooo lazy with updating greyson in REAL LIFE went from a short 5'4 to a FUCKING HUGE 5'9. so things have changed. Also, I feel so stupid for making Dannie 98 pounds. like seriously? Im sorry I was a little stupid when I wrote that. So heres an update on Dialog, and this time, voth characters.

GREYSON!

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite Band: Coldplay&Radio Head

Favorite Artist: Lady Gaga

Favorite Disney Movie: MONSTERS INC! idk seriously.

Favorite Movie: Harry Potter

Favorite Book: Harry Potter

Best Friend: Dannie Swaine

I.Q: 117

Strengths: MATH

Weakness: running...

Role Model: Umm...

Birth Place: Oklahoma

Date of Birth: dude u should know this

Age: 15

Height: 5'9

Weight: 130?

Gender (Duh): Male

Pair of shoes: Converse

TV show: Glee

Actor: ... a person... who acts...

Actress: Dianna Argon

Animal: TURTLES AND DINOSAURS

Present day home: Oklahoma

Nationality:I have seriously no clue

Random Trait: AWESOME.

Dannie!

Favorite color: GREEN

Favorite Band: Paramore

Favorite Artist: Ed Sheeran

Favorite Disney Movie: THE LITTLE MERMAID COME ON LETS SING TOGETHER

Favorite Movie: HARRY POTTER

Favorite Book: STILL HARRY POTTER

Best Friend: Greyson Chance

I.Q: 110

Strengths: Baseball, Art, Writing, Running (short distances)

Weakness: Math, Science

Role Model: Marilyn Monroe

Birth Place: Washington, Seattle

Date of Birth: April 15

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120

Gender (Duh): Female

Pair of shoes: Converse

TV show: Big Bang Theory

Actor: Daniel Radcliffe

Actress: Jennifer Lawrence

Animal: Hedgehog!

Present day home: Oklahoma

Nationality: Swedish, Mexican, Italian, so forth

Random Trait: Clumsy


End file.
